


Wishing ladders

by Melody_Jade



Category: Rain (Cocoa Moss Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: Take a wish in your heart and climb a ladder while it's raining, the elders would say. If your wish was strong enough, and the rain benevolent enough, your wish would be granted.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Wishing ladders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Every time when it rained, ladders, leading seemingly to nowhere, would appear throughout the land. Take a wish in your heart and climb a ladder while it's raining, the elders would say. If your wish was strong enough, and the rain benevolent enough, your wish would be granted.

One rainy day, a little girl took an umbrella and climbed down a ladder, wishing with all her heart as she climbed down for a friend who would love her and who she would love. At the last rung, she closed her eyes, and with her wish in mind, let go of the ladder.

Treading water in the small pool underneath the ladder, she looked around, and saw on the far shore a black cat. "Oh!" she exclaimed, and swam across, and the cat hopped onto her umbrella for a ride across the water. Together with her new friend, she explored the surroundings until she saw lightning and heard thunder.

"Never stay too long in a foreign place," her grandma once told her. "The thunder and lightning is the heavens' way of telling us it's time to go home."

There was a ladder high above, stretching up towards the clouds. However, the cat refused to go with the little girl up the series of ladders. She could only leave her umbrella to shelter the cat and go alone. As she climbed up the ladder, she wished with all her might to go back home, and for the cat to be waiting for her there.

As she walked home in the light drizzle, she saw the black cat sitting in front of her home, as though it had always belonged there. The little girl sent a silent thanks to the rain, and skipped back home as the cat ran up to greet her.


End file.
